


Un feliz cumpleaños

by Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love/pseuds/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love
Summary: Un día especial da inicio para el animado tricolor. Su sonrisa nadie se la quitará. Después de todo ¿Qué puede pasar en su cumpleaños? (Leve Replayshipping)
Relationships: Rebecca Hopkins | Rebecca Hawkins & Mutou Yuugi, Replayshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Un feliz cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Aquí regreso con un one-shot en honor a nuestro tricolor favorito; Yugi Muto. Espero que lo disfruten, ya que me tomó bastante hacerlo con todo cariño para ustedes.  
> Y sin más que decir… ¡A leer!

Era normal que Yugi despertara usualmente con una expresión gentil y alegre en el rostro. Normal para quienes lo conocían. Sabían que el muchacho siempre había sido de carácter alegre y optimista, aun cuando el mundo se les venía abajo a todos, literalmente.

Pero aquella mañana, algo parecía diferente. Pero no en un mal sentido.

Al contrario. Los orbes amatistas de Yugi estaban llenos de alegría desbordante. Y una sonrisa luminosa bailaba en sus labios.

Mirándose al espejo de su cuarto, comenzó a acomodar su uniforme escolar. Se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre. Se había dado un baño, se había vestido con el uniforme y ahora acomodaba el Rompecabezas del Milenio en su cuello. Desvió la mirada hacia el objeto misterioso y sonrió a modo de saludo.

_“Buenos días, aibou”._

\- Buenos días Mou Hitori no Boku – saludó el aludido.

_“¿Ocurre algo?”_

\- ¿Eh? – se extrañó Yugi de la interrogante del faraón – ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

 _“No lo sé”_ el faraón arrugó tenuemente la nariz, sin saber como explicar su pregunta “Te noto… algo diferente” silenció su voz por unos segundos, hasta concluir derrotado por no saber como explicarse mejor _“Te ves aun más alegre que de costumbre”._

\- Oh, era eso – el menor rió suavemente ante las dudas de su otro yo – Bueno, digamos que hoy es un día muy especial.

 _“¿Por qué?”_ quiso indagar el faraón ya derrotado por la curiosidad.

\- Es mi cumpleaños.

El antiguo soberano egipcio guardó silencio ante las palabras de su compañero. Por una parte, por la sorpresa y por otro lado, por cierta vergüenza. No tenía idea de que ese día, 04 de Junio para ser exacto, era el cumpleaños del tricolor menor.

¡Por el amor a Ra! Compartían cuerpo, mente, un lazo fuerte de amistad y compañerismo… ¿Y no tenía idea de algo tan simple y significativo como la fecha del cumpleaños de Yugi?

 _“No lo sabía”_ confesó avergonzado.

\- Descuida, de todos modos nunca te lo conté – dijo Yugi con una sonrisa luminosa, haciendo un ademán de que no se preocupara tanto. El faraón se materializó a sus espaldas, ya sin rastros de vergüenza en su cara.

“ _Felicidades, aibou”_ dijo con una sonrisa, algo no muy común en su persona _“Feliz cumpleaños”._

\- Gracias, Mou Hitori no Boku.

Definitivamente, no podía existir nada en el mundo que pudiese arruinar la felicidad de su día especial.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- ¡No puedo creer que estuviste a punto de olvidarlo! – alegaba un chico rubio a los cuatro vientos - ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Una nuez?

\- ¡Ya te dije que lo siento! – se disculpaba por enésima vez un chico castaño – Lo recordé apenas ayer.

\- ¡Es su cumpleaños! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡SU CUMPLEAÑOS! – gritaba Jonouchi a un nivel ya escandaloso.

\- Ya te entendió las primeras cien veces Jonouchi – intervino Anzu – Además, no tiene sentido que lo regañes. Al menos lo recordó.

\- ¡La próxima vez, juro que lamentarás haber nacido! – amenazó el aludido a Honda, señalándole con el dedo, como si le marcara una sentencia de muerte con la mirada. Este tragó saliva.

\- Chicos, no deberían alterarse – intentó Anzu apaciguar el ambiente, lo que menos deseaba era un ambiente tenso para cuando su amigo de la infancia llegara.

Ambos resoplaron, a modo de provocación y al mismo tiempo, como vago intento de calmar sus alterados estados.

\- Oigan, allí viene – dijo Honda tras un momento de silencio, señalando a lo lejos, desde donde se distinguía la figura del tricolor.

Aun desde la distancia, Anzu notó una sonrisa llena de luz dibujada en los labios de su amigo. Parecía un niño. Lleno de felicidad, esperanza, ilusiones. La castaña sonrió por igual, recordando cuantas veces en el pasado ella lo recibía en la puerta de la escuela cuando aquella fecha especial llegaba. Siempre le regalaba algo pequeño, pero significativo. Usualmente juegos o dulces hechos por ella misma.

Esta vez, no sería la excepción.

En cambio, Jonouchi le había conseguido un nuevo portador para su deck de cartas. Y Honda, le obsequiaría cartas para su estrategia de duelista.

\- ¡Oye! – Jonouchi, igual de impaciente que siempre, se apresuró y corrió hacia su amigo cuando este ya estaba a tan solo unos pasos de la escuela - ¡Hasta que te apareciste! – le revolvió el cabello de forma algo brusca.

\- ¡Jonouchi-kun! – se quejó Yugi.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños amigo! – exclamó el rubio mientras le daba un abrazo. El tricolor rió ante la muestra afectiva y correspondió a esta.

\- Jonouchi ¿Tienes una idea de lo cursi que te ves? – se burló Honda acercándose al par, seguido por Anzu – Apuesto que hasta Bakura se estaría riendo de ti.

\- ¡Cállate! – le gritó el afectado, rompiendo el abrazo con el tricolor, cruzándose de brazos en pose enfadada.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Yugi – saludó el castaño, ignorando el mohín de disgusto en la cara de Jonouchi y apoyando una mano en el hombro del más bajo.

\- Gracias Honda-kun – agradeció el chico con una expresión sonriente.

\- Yugi – la dulce voz femenina de Anzu lo llamó para finalizar la cadena de saludos – Felicidades por tu día especial – sonrió con un tinte ligero en sus mejillas – Feliz cumpleaños.

Dicho esto, extendió un pequeño paquete al frente de la mirada de Yugi, quien luego de sorprenderse por unos breves segundos mientras contemplaba el objeto misterioso envuelto en papel violeta, alzó la mirada hacia los orbes azulinos de Anzu, para sonreírle con agradecimiento y asentir con un movimiento de su cabeza.

\- Te lo agradezco Anzu – dijo con una voz cargada de emoción, a la vez que cogía el paquete, sosteniéndolo con cuidado.

\- ¡Venga, vámonos que ya van a empezar las clases! – alzó la voz Honda mientras el timbre de la escuela resonaba con fuerza. El grupo caminó a paso calmado y pausado, llegando a la puerta principal del establecimiento.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Yugi seguía intacta.

Al llegar a los casilleros, con la intención de cambiar sus zapatos, cada uno buscó su espacio correspondiente y se dedicaron a ello.

Sin embargo, el tricolor se llevó una extraña sorpresa al abrir su casillero. Encima de sus zapatos, había una nota. Una hoja de papel tintada en rosa pálido, doblada a la mitad, de modo que el mensaje se ocultaba en la parte hacia dentro. El adolescente extrajo la nota de su casillero y la abrió con deseos curiosos.

“Feliz cumpleaños, Yugi-kun”.

Un beso marcado con brillo labial color rosa furioso se marcaba al final de aquellas palabras escritas. No tenía nombre ni firma.

Yugi no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de asombro y enrojecer tenuemente. Sentía como si de golpe, toda la sangre se le hubiese agolpado en la cabeza.

\- ¿Yugi? – preguntó Jonouchi al notar el cambio en el rostro de su amigo – ¿Ocurre algo?

\- ¿Eh? – el tricolor lo miró, regresando a la realidad y rompiendo con la extraña sorpresa – No, nada importante, Jonouchi-kun.

El rubio arqueó una ceja, no muy convencido de la respuesta de su amigo, pero decidió no insistir. Conocía a Yugi y sabía que en algún momento diría la verdad. A diferencia del faraón, Yugi no era tan reservado, ni mucho menos un enigma a la hora de saber que transitaba por su cabeza.

Intentando olvidar su reciente sorpresa, el tricolor simplemente cambió sus zapatos y guardó la nota en su mochila.

 _“Aibou”_ la voz de su “otro yo” le desconcertó un poco. No acostumbraba a hablarle mucho mientras estaba en la escuela _“¿Estás bien?”._

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – musitó el tricolor.

 _“Sentí que te habías puesto nervioso”_ respondió el faraón.

\- No es nada, Mou Hitori no Boku – contestó Yugi con algo de ansiedad – Solo me sorprendí por algo sin importancia.

Quitándole el protagonismo al asunto, el joven de ojos amatista se dirigió al salón de clases, acompañado de sus fieles camaradas.

Yami lo miró con expresión pensativa. Algo le había pasado a su compañero. Lo había sentido mientras permanecía en el Rompecabezas del Milenio. Algo como un respingo acompañado de una fusión entre sorpresa, nerviosismo y confusión.

No parecía algo grave. Simplemente, era algo extraño.

Extraño y curioso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El primer receso había llegado. Instancia en que el tricolor y sus amigos subieron hasta la azotea del colegio, con la intensión de descansar y charlar unos momentos.

Arriba, Honda y Jonouchi le entregaron sus respectivos obsequios a Yugi por su cumpleaños. Algo que este agradeció con una sonrisa serena en sus labios. Si era sincero, el mejor regalo que podría recibir, ya estaba en sus manos.

Ellos.

Sus amigos eran su regalo más maravilloso. La amistad fiel y cariñosa que le regalaba Anzu, su amiga de la infancia. El compañerismo, las bromas y risas de Jonouchi, su mejor amigo. El apoyo y la franqueza incondicional de Honda. Su amistad con Bakura y Otogi, aun cuando no los podía ver tan seguido como desearía hacerlo.

Y también…

Su lazo de compañerismo, lealtad y amistad con el faraón. Su otro yo. Uno de sus amigos más importantes, no solo por la intensa batalla que aun libraban en búsqueda de las memorias perdidas del antiguo soberano egipcio, sino por todo lo que le había enseñado. Por todo el apoyo que le dio. Por la forma en que lo protegió, a su manera, de tantos peligros. Lo cuidaba como un hermano mayor. Y del mismo modo le quería.

No había forma y nunca la habría de poder definir la felicidad que sus amigos le daban a su persona.

Su deseo ya estaba cumplido.

\- ¿Yugi? – preguntó Anzu algo preocupada.

\- ¿Eh? – el tricolor alzó la mirada, desconectándose de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Estás bien? Estás llorando – comentó ella con expresión consternada. Los demás tenían un semblante similar.

Era cierto. Algunas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas del tricolor. Él lo sabía. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Se sentía conmovido, feliz. Era una alegría tan grande que no le cabía en el pecho.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó – Es que… no puedo evitarlo. Me siento muy afortunado de tenerlos a mi lado. De que aun lo estén. Aun con todo lo que hemos pasado… ustedes nunca me dejaron solo. Ustedes son…– su voz se rasgó, pero la sonrisa en su rostro se negó a irse, aun cuando las lágrimas le surcaban las mejillas –… lo mejor que me ha pasado. Lo que siempre quise tener.

\- Y siempre estaremos contigo – dijo Anzu sonriendo, con la mirada brillante – Hasta el final, Yugi. Siempre estaremos a tu lado.

Con una mano, limpió las húmedas mejillas de su amigo, retirando las gotas cristalinas. Lo abrazó suavemente, sintiendo como este correspondía.

\- ¿C-Cómo fue que este momento se volvió sentimental? – dijo Jonouchi intentando disimular sin éxito el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta ante lo conmovido que acabó al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

\- ¿Acaso vas llorar? – se burló Honda fingiendo que no sentía el mismo nudo en la garganta que el rubio. Su comentario respondía a los cristalizados ojos de Katsuya.

\- No, estoy sudando por los ojos – respondió el rubio mientras con su antebrazo se restregaba los ojos con brusquedad.

\- ¡No seas idiota! – soltó el castaño fingiendo que se enojaba. Era su forma de reaccionar cuando quería disimular su sensibilidad.

Ambos dejaron a un lado su discusión naciente y se unieron al abrazo de Yugi y Anzu, formando así uno grupal.

El faraón, quien contemplaba en silencio lo que ocurría, deseó por un momento poder unirse a ese abrazo dedicado a su compañero. Esa muestra de cariño tan simple y a la vez ya tan poco común, demostraba lo mucho que los chicos querían a Yugi. Aquel instante, fue uno de los pocos en que el faraón deseó tener un cuerpo propio y expresar su cariño de hermano mayor hacia Yugi. Pero se tuvo que resignar.

El timbre de la escuela anunciando el fin del receso fue lo que les dio señal a los adolescentes de que debían romper con el abrazo. Se separaron con una suave carcajada reconfortante y aun con la alegría presente en sus corazones, se encaminaron hacia el salón de clases.

Al llegar al lugar, aun faltaban que llegaran varios compañeros y el profesor aun no se presentaba. Iban a iniciar una plática, cuando Jonouchi notó algo extraño.

\- Hey, Yugi – le habló a su amigo – Creo que hay algo sobre tu escritorio.

El aludido adquirió un dejo de sorpresa en sus ojos al mirar a Jonouchi. Pero después al mirar su escritorio, pudo ver claramente que era cierto. Había una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad sobre la superficie de madera. Era extraño, pues Yugi había despejado su escritorio por completo antes del receso.

Con curiosidad y extrañado, el tricolor avanzó a su pupitre, levantando la hoja de papel. Era de color amarillo pálido. La desdobló, leyendo un mensaje:

“Muto-sempai. Espero que tengas un día especial maravilloso. Mira debajo de tu escritorio y verás una sorpresa”.

Un corazón era la firma. De algún nombre no había rastros.

Yugi nuevamente se sorprendió. Tal vez no tanto por ya haber recibido una nota antes, pero aun así era extraño.

En vez de decir algo, obedeció a la petición escrita y se agachó, viendo debajo de su pupitre. En el espacio donde guardaba sus libros y cuadernos, encontró un extraño paquete envuelto en papel azul. Lo desenvolvió con los dedos temblando levemente. ¡Bien grande fue su sorpresa! Se trataba de un conjunto de sobres de cartas de Duel Monsters.

\- ¡¿Eeehh?! – escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de Jonouchi, causándole un respingo - ¿Y eso de dónde salió?

\- A-Alguien me lo regaló – respondió atropelladamente el tricolor.

\- ¿Y… quién es ese alguien? – el rubio le guiñó un ojo, provocando que Yugi sintiera que la vergüenza le comía las entrañas.

\- No sé, solo lo encontré – se explicó con voz nerviosa – En la nota que había sobre mi escritorio decía que había algo debajo, y encontré esto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió Anzu acercándose, seguida de Honda.

\- Míralo tú misma – respondió Jonouchi, entregándole la nota a la castaña. Esta la leyó, frunciendo el ceño en señal de confusión.

\- No dice quien fue – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

\- En la mañana me ocurrió lo mismo – dijo Yugi algo más calmado.

\- ¿Qué dices? – se extrañó Honda.

\- Miren – dijo el tricolor, extrayendo la nota que había guardado en su mochila y extendiéndosela al castaño. Este la leyó y su cara formó una mueca extraña; como si estuviera a punto de partirse de la risa.

\- ¡Viejo, parece que te hiciste popular! – soltó de golpe seguido de una controlada carcajada.

\- ¡¿Queeeeeeé?! – exclamó Yugi sintiendo nuevamente la vergüenza adueñarse de su ser.

\- Las dos notas tienen mensajes muuuy cariñosos – explicó con un dejo de perversión el castaño – Y por la caligrafía, el color del papel y otras marcas más, es obvio que fueron enviadas por una chica – entrecerró los ojos, enseñando un dejo de maldad – Y no fueron la misma chica quien te envió las dos notas.

Yugi enmudeció de golpe, los colores se habían escapado de su rostro, dejándolo blanco como una hoja de papel. Solo movía los labios, deseando decir algo, pero no podía.

\- ¡Viejo, tienes un par de admiradoras! – soltó Jonouchi mientras le daba una brusca palmada en la espalda a su amigo, quien pareció despabilarse al recibirlo.

\- Oye, debes decirnos tu secreto para hacer que caigan a tus pies – agregó Honda con expresión socarrona.

\- ¿Mi qué? – el tricolor abrió los ojos como platos, mientras sus mejillas se teñían con un tinte carmesí.

\- Es extraño – comentó Anzu intentando comprender mejor lo que pasaba – Si es verdad que hay un par de chicas interesadas en Yugi ¿Por qué esperarían hasta el día de hoy para hacer algo al respecto? – frunció el ceño y empuñó ligeramente las manos sin siquiera darse cuenta.

\- ¿Detecto un dejo de celos en tu voz, Anzu-chan? – se burló Jonouchi mirando con malas intenciones a la aludida.

\- ¡No es eso! ¡Solo que es extraño para mí!

Mientras una discusión absurda nacía entre los dos chicos, esta vez con Anzu incluida en el pleito, Yugi no podía evitar sentirse extraño. No es que le desagradara lo que pasaba. No era una mala sorpresa. Pero… nunca le había ocurrido algo similar.

 _“Aibou”_ la voz del faraón resonó en su cabeza y su figura traslucida cobró forma al lado del tricolor más bajo.

\- Mou Hitori no Boku – musitó el aludido.

 _“¿Qué es lo que está pasando?”_ inquirió Yami mientras lo miraba fijo, intimidándolo sin querer.

\- Ni yo mismo lo comprendo aun – se excusó Yugi, sintiéndose incómodo de platicar este tema con su otro yo.

 _“No creí que fueras… reconocido entre las chicas”_ comentó al aire el faraón, pero se arrepintió casi de inmediato cuando los ojos de su compañero lo miraban con vergüenza, pero a la vez con expresión fulminante. Algo que era completamente extraño en la personalidad del tricolor de orbes redondos.

Entrecerró los ojos, desviando la mirada como señal de vergüenza y disculpa, antes de desvanecerse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Corría tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían. Debía llegar a tiempo. Nunca se lo perdonaría si no lograba su objetivo. No en vano había viajado desde América hasta Ciudad Domino.

Todo fuera por verlo a él. A él, en su día especial.

Sabía a que hora salía de clases. Conocía el horario de clases de a quien buscaba. Pero en ese momento no le servía mucho conocerlo, si ya iba atrasada.

\- Debo llegar a verlo, debo hacerlo – le decía a la nada mientras corría sin pausa. Aunque tenía bastante cuidado. Porque en sus manos llevaba algo especial. Un regalo especial para él. El amor de su vida.

De solo imaginar las múltiples expresiones alegres de parte de Yugi Muto al recibir aquel obsequio, sentía que las mejillas le ardían y que el corazón se le aceleraba aun más de lo que ya estaba debido a su extensa carrera imparable. 

Se había enterado de antemano cuando era el cumpleaños de Yugi y había planeado todo con esmero, para así darle una grata sorpresa. Solo esperaba no haberse equivocado.

O peor aun… que él rechazara su muestra de afecto. Aunque lo dudaba, pues lo conocía y sabía que él no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Pero el miedo seguía allí, dando vueltas y vueltas dentro de sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Declarando su indeseada e incómoda presencia.

Ignoró todo pensamiento que bloqueara sus deseos y siguió corriendo, obstinada en llegar a tiempo a la hora de salida de la preparatoria Domino.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El resto de la jornada trascurrió de forma normal, dentro de ciertos parámetros.

Pues las notas de “Feliz Cumpleaños” para Yugi no cesaron de llegarle entre receso y receso. Junto con ellas, agolpó cartas, dulces, chocolates y galletas.

Ya cargaba con 15 notas de saludo, todas con diversa caligrafía y mensajes, algunos inclusive algo atrevidos y las golosinas y cartas de Duel Monsters ya causaban que su mochila pesara un poco más.

Sin duda, era una situación demasiado insólita. Y las bromas de Jonouchi y Honda no ayudaban demasiado a quitarle la tensión. Junto con ello, sentía la mirada inquisitiva del faraón sobre su persona, quien parecía curioso con todo el asunto, y hasta podría jurar que en cualquier segundo se le zafaría un comentario incómodo. Por suerte, Anzu era más racional, y eso le ayudó bastante. Sin embargo, a ella también le parecía raro todo lo que había pasado.

Una ultima campanada resonó en el establecimiento, causando que todos suspiraran aliviados, inclusive los profesores se habían unido al coro de suspiros.

\- ¡Al fin! Nos vamos a casa – declaró Honda alzando su puño al aire, como quien celebra una victoria.

En cosa de minutos, el grupo de amigos ya se habían retirado de la sala de clases y ahora yacían en los casilleros, cambiando sus zapatos. Una vez todos listos, recogieron sus pertenencias y se encaminaron a la reja de la entrada principal.

\- ¡Viejo, de paso, iremos a Burguer World a celebrar tu día especial! – sorprendió Jonouchi al tricolor.

\- ¿Eeh? – dijo el aludido mientras sus ojos brillaban como estrellas ante la invitación –¿De verdad?

\- Si, lo planeamos durante días – explicó Anzu – Otogi- kun y Bakura-kun ya están allí, esperándonos.

\- En verdad se los agradezco chicos – agradeció Yugi mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\- Todo sea por nuestro amigo – dijo Honda mientras hacía un gesto de afirmación.

A medida que caminaban hacia la entrada, Anzu notó la presencia de un tercero. Una silueta femenina que le resultó familiar. El reflejo de las gafas en el rostro ajeno le indicó de inmediato de quien se trataba.

\- Chicos, ¿Acaso ella no es…?

Su interrogante se cortó como si fuese un hilo delgado, al ser interrumpida por una chillona voz de mujer.

\- ¡Allí está!

\- ¡Se está por ir, no lo dejen escapar!

\- Aun no le he entregado mi regalo.

\- ¡MUTO-SEMPAI!

El tricolor tragó saliva al escuchar su apellido ser gritado por otra voz. Se volteó temeroso, encontrándose con un panorama que lo paralizó por el miedo y los nervios. Una pésima combinación en realidad.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?!

Una ola, o mejor dicho multitud, de chicas de distintos cursos de la preparatoria Domino, llegaban corriendo hacia un solo objetivo: Yugi Muto.

Chillaban su nombre con admiración o fanatismo, agitando las manos donde sujetaban cientos de paquetes de colores, cargando cartas, dulces y otras cosas. En menos de un parpadeo, el conjunto de chicas había rodeado a Yugi y a los demás. A empellones, alejaron al tricolor de sus camaradas y comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre el pobre, entregándole sus regalos y jalándolo de un lado a otro, sin darle oportunidad de escapar. Yugi se sentía asfixiado ante la insistencia de todas las chicas. Ahora entendía como se sentía Ryou Bakura ante el acoso de sus fanáticas. Era algo que lo sobrepasaba.

Como milagro o buena suerte, sus amigos se abrieron a empujones entre aquella multitud, alcanzando al tricolor. Honda y Jonouchi lo cogieron de los brazos y salieron rápidamente, mientras Anzu empujaba a las demás para alejarlas de su amigo. Incluso le torció la mano a un par de insistentes para que no lograran agarrar a Yugi del cuello de su chaqueta.

Una vez que estuvieron a salvo, huyeron tan rápido como pudieron hasta salir de la escuela. Para su alivio y asombro, ninguna “fanática” les siguió el paso.

\- ¡Eso fue una pesadilla! – se quejó Jonouchi.

\- Y que lo digas amigo – apoyó Honda.

\- Gracias por ayudarme chicos – dijo Yugi con la respiración agitada. En sus brazos, sostenía los numerosos paquetes que las adolescentes le habían entregado tras haberlo acorralado.

\- No quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si esto se hubiera descontrolado – dijo Anzu bastante consternada viendo a su amigo de la infancia. Notó que incluso le habían arañado los antebrazos al jalarlo con tanta brusquedad.

\- Bueno, al menos sobrevivimos a esta catástrofe – exageró Jonouchi a propósito, con tal de calmar el ambiente con sus malos chistes – Supongo que ese es el precio de ser un duelista reconocido.

\- Oigan chicos – señaló Honda hacia delante - ¿No es Rebecca la que va allá?

Anzu dio un respingo al escuchar ese nombre. Al ocurrir el incidente en la salida de la escuela había olvidado por completo el hecho de haber visto a la rubia.

\- Es verdad – reconoció Anzu – Estaba en la entrada hace unos minutos ¿Por qué se habrá ido?

Por una razón desconocida, Yugi tuvo un mal presentimiento. Un frío pesado le creció en la boca del estómago. Impulsado por una fuerza desconocida, echó a correr hacia la menor, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

\- ¡Rebecca!

La aludida se detuvo en seco, no se volteó a ver a quien le llamaba por su nombre. Su mirada ensombrecida estaba cubierta por sus gafas transparentes de marco rojo. Sintió como el tricolor llegaba a unos 5 pasos detrás de ella. Estaba agitado, a causa de la carrera tras ella.

\- Rebecca – musitó asombrado – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a verte – respondió la menor tras un momento de tenso silencio – Pero, creo que fue un error.

Yugi se extrañó de sus palabras. Parecían dolidas y llenas de rabia. Apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

\- Rebecca…

Al decir aquel nombre, ella se volteó lentamente, revelando así, el dolor de su alma reflejado en sus ojos cristalizados. Yugi sintió su corazón encogerse ante lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¿Qué saco con venir aquí? – preguntó ella con la voz hecha un hilo – No sé en que estaba pensando.

\- Rebecca ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? – preguntó el tricolor ya bastante consternado.

\- Te vi en la entrada de la escuela – dijo la aludida con los labios temblorosos – Vi como todas las chicas en la escuela te rodeaban – un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus orbes color verde agua – No sé por qué hago estas tonterías. Tú las tienes a ellas.

Herida. Eso era lo que inspiraba su alma.

Yugi lo comprendió en ese momento. La menor se había sentido desplazada. Había llegado con la emoción viva de verlo, pero al notar que estaba rodeado por sus “fans” se había sentido inferior y sin oportunidad.

Por supuesto, Yugi aun ignoraba el sentimiento de amor que la rubia guardaba en su corazón por él. Pero comprendía el por qué de sus lágrimas.

La menor abrió sus ojos ampliamente, cuando Yugi cambió su semblante a uno más serio y dejaba caer sus brazos a los costados. Contra el suelo, se estrellaron los numerosos paquetes de dulces y cartas entregados por otras chicas. La menor miró el suelo cubierto de aquellos regalos y luego alzó la mirada, para encontrarse en los brazos de su príncipe de cuento de hadas, en un abrazo reconfortante.

\- Rebecca, lo siento mucho – murmuró mientras le acariciaba su cabello a modo de consuelo – No quería que pasaras un mal momento.

Rebecca anheló su gesto, lo apegó más a su cuerpo, con amor inocente. Sollozó despacio, sintiendo aquel dolor reducirse poco a poco.

\- Me hace muy feliz verte aquí – confesó el tricolor.

Rebecca suspiró con una sonrisa embobada en su cara oculta contra el hombro del mayor. Sus lágrimas finalmente cesaron.

\- _Darling_ – lo llamó con aquel apodo cariñoso al separarse. Levantó frente al tricolor un paquete relleno envuelto en papel verde agua – Traje… esto para ti. Feliz cumpleaños.

Él miró aquel paquete y luego a la chica, quien le sonreía con afecto. Curioso, desenvolvió con cuidado el papel, encontrándose con una sorpresa en su interior que lo dejó pasmado.

\- Rebecca…– murmuró con aquella emoción notable – Pero esto es…

\- Lo sé, fue mío alguna vez – se apresuró ella a hablar – Quiero que ahora tú lo conserves. Como un recuerdo mío… y de nuestra amistad – aquella última palabra la dijo con disimulado dolor, pues ella anhelaba aun más – Tú me diste una carta como símbolo de ello. Ahora quiero hacer lo mismo.

Los ojos de Yugi resplandecían de asombro y felicidad. En sus brazos, sostenía a aquel oso de peluche que Rebecca llevaba consigo el día que se conocieron. Una cálida sensación le llenó el pecho. Rebecca le estaba entregando un tesoro personal.

\- Su nombre es Teddy – le recordó ella.

\- Lo sé Rebecca – afirmó el tricolor – No lo he olvidado.

Le sonrió con ternura mientras sujetaba aquel osito de felpa con cariño. Ella sonrió por igual y un suave sonroje le cubrió las mejillas.

\- ¡Oigan, chicos! – les llamó Jonouchi acercándose a paso veloz, detrás suyo, los dos castaños le seguían el paso - ¿Todo en orden?

\- Descuida Jonouchi-kun – afirmó Yugi, miró por un instante lleno de ternura a Rebecca y luego volvió a mirar a su amigo – Todo está bien.

Rebecca los miró a todos y luego los saludó con un gesto divertido.

\- Será mejor que nos demos prisa – pidió Anzu – Nos esperan para festejar tu cumpleaños Yugi.

\- Si – asintió el tricolor – Rebecca ¿vienes con nosotros?

La menor lo miró asombrada, pero no tardó en aceptar la invitación, con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¡Hey, Yugi ten más cuidado con tus cosas! – se quejó Jonouchi mientras se agachaba a recoger los paquetes que Yugi había dejado caer a propósito. El tricolor no pudo evitar reír con suavidad ante las acciones y la ignorancia acerca de lo ocurrido, por parte de su amigo.

Una vez todo estuvo en orden, el grupo emprendió el camino a Burguer World charlando animadamente. Rebecca abrazaba con ternura y fuerza al chico de orbes violetas, mientras este sentía un delicioso cosquilleo en todo su ser.

 _“Aibou”_ le habló el espíritu desde el Rompecabezas del Milenio, claramente queriendo que su compañero le contara que estaba pasando.

\- No digas nada, Mou Hitori no Boku – advirtió el tricolor menor entre una mezcla de risa y amenaza. Por el momento, lo que menos quería era un interrogatorio.

El faraón no insistió más y soltó una risa reprimida. Aun sin ser participe directo de todo lo que había acontecido, debía admitirlo.

Había sido un día… singular.

Después de todo, era el cumpleaños de su _aibou_.

**Author's Note:**

> Y… ¿Me quedó bien?  
> Tenía que hacerlo, adoro el personaje de Yugi Muto y quería escribir algo sobre él, y como este fic fue publicado originalmente en su cumpleaños… vi la oportunidad perfecta.  
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
